


The Naming Game

by TheHedgehogSong



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:39:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2615381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHedgehogSong/pseuds/TheHedgehogSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Next to him is sat a redhead who, when he had came in had an ice pack clutched to his head, however it's now 40 minutes later and it's more of a water pack then anything. He's got a nasty looking bump on his head which was bleeding but has stopped at some point. His name is Ian. </p><p>OR </p><p>Emergency Room AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Naming Game

Mickey's arm is killing - as much as he is sure it isn't literally killing him there was a small voice that was saying it was. He had been running away from the police, had gotten away from them in fact when he had fallen down some stairs and, if the pain was any indication, broken his arm. He didn't have confirmation of this fact because he had been sat in the emergency waiting room for over an hour now. His only consolation was that he wasn't the only one suffering - the waiting room was packed and everyone was injured in some way.

Next to him is sat a redhead who, when he had came in had an ice pack clutched to his head however it's now 40 minutes later and it's more of a water pack then anything. He's got a nasty looking bump on his head which was bleeding but has stopped at some point. His name is Ian.

Mickey isn't a stalker or anything it's just that the firecrotch's brother Lip (again not a stalker) is sitting next to him talking rather loudly and complaining to any medical professional who have been stupid enough to pass through the incredibly crowded waiting room. Which Mickey can't exactly fault him for because he's been doing the exact same.

"Fucking Hell." Lip grumbles, "I thought head injuries were supposed to be a priority or some bullshit. I'm going to find someone."

"Lip." Ian tries but his brother has already slipped off his seat to go find another health care professional to yell at. "Fuck sake, if he pisses them off anymore they're never going to see me." Ian mumbles under his breath, seemingly to himself.

"I don't think they're allowed to pick and choose who they treat." Mickey says before he thinks any better of it. "Anyway if anyone's not getting treated it's junkie skeleton fuck over there." Mickey points over to the guy who, as the name suggests, is skinny and quite clearly a junkie and has been wandering around with a part time limp that only returns when he's sees a nurse or doctor. Mickey pretty sure he saw him try to sell another patient drugs at one point.

Ian laughs next to him - slightly over the top if you ask Mickey considering that Mickey wasn't trying to be funny. "Junkie Skeleton Fuck? You named anybody else." Ian asks with a lopsided grin that does things to Mickey's insides.

Mickey looks away from Ian before he does something stupid like suggest they fuck in a hospital waiting room toilet - even Mickey has more sense than to proposition someone in a hospital waiting room who he has no idea of their sexuality (just barely though, if carrot top even gives a hint Mickey's going to jump on it).

Mickey clears throat slightly rubbing his thumb across his lip, "Well there's clearly a hooker and her pimp over there. Then there's two Mcdonalds Meal. Alien looking fucker. Definitely out of a Horror Movie Fucker."

Ian is laughing along as Mickey reels off the names, leaning closer - or maybe it's Mickey that's leaning closer he can't tell. "You name me?" Ian asks, as eyes twinkling. Hot as fuck redhead, Mickey thinks but doesn’t say.

"You trying to get a compliment out of me firecrotch?"

Ian chuckles, "Maybe." He says lowly definitely leaning in and fuck, seriously? Mickey shifts to lean closer - suggest an alternate location - but the movement jolts his arm and send a sharp pain through his body making him fight back a shout.

"Shit are you okay?" Ian asks, no longer looking seductive but concerned.

Mickey looks at Ian again and sees the still present head injury and what the fuck was he thinking trying to proposition a concussion patient while he has a broken arm.

"Mr Milkovich?" A nurse calls out from the side of the waiting room. Mickey nods his confirmation and stands up.

Mickey looks back at Ian and before he can think any better of it he says, "Hot as fuck redhead." Ian just looks at him in confusion but Mickey turns around and trails after the nurse before he can say anything else.

As it turns out he has fractured his wrist - only a hair line so they give him a wrist support instead of a cast. He mentally slaps himself for acting like a love sick puppy while leaving - looking into all the rooms and checking the waiting room, just to see if Ian is there.

He's stood outside the hospital lighting up a cigarette when a shadow descends over him. He's about to ask what the person's problem is when he looks up into familiar green eyes. "Erm hey." Ian says. His head is now bandaged up and Mickey can see Lip lingers to the side of them a couple of meters away. "I'm Ian by the way. Ian Gallagher."

"Mickey Millovich."

"Would it be out of the question to get your number?"

Normally Mickey would tell him to fuck off - he doesn't do the whole dating thing, just quick fucks with no names. Instead Mickey finds himself holding his hand out for Ian's phone and programming his number in.

"Cool." Ian says lamely when he gets the phone back. Mickey rolls his eyes and grabs the front of Ian's shirt dragging him in for a quick hot kiss.

"Phone me when you don’t have concussion, aye firecrotch?"

"Sure."

"Come Ian, hurry up we need to get home." Lip shout.

"Coming." Ian shouts back, not looking away from Mickey.

"Fuck off then." Mickey says when Ian remains just creepily staring at him.

Ian smiles wider and leans in for one last kiss. "You were hot tattoo guy." Ian says against his lips before walking away over to his brother. Mickey flips him off as he goes.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Kudos make my day and are always appreciated :)


End file.
